De momentos
by Miss Cerezo
Summary: Historias románticas que llegan al corazón de manera diferente. Una nueva forma de ver que, con alguien a nuestro lado, las cosas funcionan de maneras insospechadas.
1. -Tabaco, Chanel y flores-

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad exclusiva de CLAMP. La trama y la utilización de personajes originales son míos. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, únicamente por mera diversión. La canción en la que está basada la historia, tampoco me pertenece._

* * *

**-****De Momentos****-**

**I**

_**-Tabaco, Chanel y flores-**_

'

Syaoran se encontraba en la ventana de su habitación mirando al vacío. Se sentía tan solo en la inmensa mansión Li. Suspiró. Era tan triste mirar a través del frío cristal esa hermosa noche estrellada.

Y es que la extrañaba tanto. La extrañaba porque estaba tan lejos y tan cerca, en ese preciso instante. Si tan sólo fuera valiente y corriera a buscarla. Pero no. No podía. No lo haría. Todo se había complicado con la noticia de que volvería a Tomoeda. Ella no podía irse. Estaba tan molesto.

– Sakura… – Murmuró en un tono anhelante.

Se dejó caer en el elegante sofá junto a la ventana y encendió un cigarrillo importado. Un olor lo invadió de pronto. No era sólo el cigarrillo caro que estaba fumando, no. Era una mezcla de tabaco y el perfume -Chanel N° 5- de su novia, que estaba impregnado en su ropa. Maldijo sin decir palabra alguna. Sakura siempre tenía ese olor en su piel.

Wei llegó de pronto y dejó una taza de café humeante en la mesita junto él. No dijo nada. En ese momento no hacía falta que lo hiciera porque había oído toda la conversación que los castaños habían tenido.

Botó la ceniza acumulada en un cenicero de cristal y le dio un trago al café. Estaba justo como le gustaba. Era igual al que tomaba Sakura cada vez que iba a su casa. Tan dulce como la miel. Claro, él jamás habría pensado en beber un café así de dulzón, pero los besos de ella siempre tenían ese sabor. No podía seguir bebiéndolo. _Irónico,_ pensó. Simplemente, no podía recordar esos besos ya más.

– Soy un idiota. – Se dijo –. Soy un estúpido.

Probablemente era cierto. Probablemente también se consideraba imbécil, pero con los adjetivos anteriores era suficiente. Cualquiera que hubiera visto como destruyó la rosa que había cortado para ella, hubiera pensado lo mismo. Pero estaba tan furioso en ese momento. Tan molesto que no podía controlarse. Agradecía que, al menos, ella ya se hubiera marchado para entonces.

Recordó el jardín. Ese jardín en el que un año antes ellos habían plantado un rosal. Uno de donde había sacado la misma flor que destruyó. También recordó la promesa que le había hecho bajo el cielo estrellado. Ambos habían jurado que estarían siempre juntos y que cada mes de cada año que pasen juntos sacarían una y la llevarían al templo, juntos. Por esto el único momento en que su amor acabe, sería cuando aquellas rosas rojas se marchiten. Él sabía que el tiempo no las marchitaría nunca.

Se revolvió arrebatadamente los cabellos. La desesperación crecía en su interior, porque mañana -a esa misma hora- ella se encontraría a miles de kilómetros de Hong Kong. No quería perderla. No podía perderla.

Volvió a pararse junto a la ventana y miró las estrellas. Parecía que cada una de ellas se burlaba de él por no seguirla, por no arriesgarse, por no dejar de lado la corporación de su familia y seguirla. Algunas se veían tristes. Ella también debía estarlo.

– La amo. – Reconoció asombrado –. La amo.

Repitió aún sin poder convencerse. Y es que para él era extraño decirlo en voz alta. Jamás lo había hecho. Sí. Quizás lo había demostrado de miles de maneras, pero jamás se había atrevido a decirlo a viva voz.

Entonces lo entendió. Él pudo darse cuenta de cual era el mayor motivo por el cual Sakura se iba. No todo era su trabajo de periodista. Era porque él, sin haberlo notado, jamás le había dicho te amo.

Era estúpido, imbécil, idiota, un completo tarado, pero no era el momento de regañarse. Tomó su chequera, su saco y su pasaporte. Tenía que dejarlo todo, seguirla y decirle -por primera vez, en voz alta- que la amaba. Nadie apartaría esa flor, esa hermosa flor de cerezo, de su vida.

'

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora**_

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno, se preguntarán porqué estoy abriendo una nueva historia si aún no actualizo las otras que tengo -de cierta manera- abandonadas. La verdad, es que estoy trabajando en mis historias, pero ésta vino a mí casi por casualidad y la escribí en tiempo récord. Un golpe de inspiración._

_Quiero compartirla con ustedes porque es una manera 'diferente' de escribir songfics y de mimarme un poco haciendo algo sencillo y que me venga de la nada, de vez en cuando._

_Como dice el título principal esta historia sólo hablará de momentos, es por eso que esta quedó con un final tan abierto. No serán consecutivos ni lineales. Pueden ser del pasado o del futuro. Es por eso que escribiré de vez en cuando y cuando mi inspiración aparezca. Si me dejan reviews lindos, puede que me anime a hacer más seguidos._

_Los personajes principales son Syaoran y Sakura, pero quién sabe que en algún momento otro de ellos me encuentre volando bajo y plasme su historia por aquí. Muchas sus historias nacen por sí, solas._

_Me olvidaba de mencionar -aunque creo que es obvio- que la canción en la que está basada esta pequeña historia es 'Tabaco y Chanel', de Bacilos._

_¡Ah, sí! Antes de que me marche, quiero dedicarles con especial cariño esta historia a algunas personas; se lo dedico a mi nee-chan la Srta. Frutilla, que aunque no hemos hablado mucho en este último tiempo -por los torpes deberes-, siempre que aparece me hace sonreír y también quiero dedicárselo a mis guapas del Club Dolentem que -aunque estemos a miles de kilómetros- siempre estamos juntas, de una manera especial. Para todas ellas._

_Me despido por ahora. Si le dan click al botoncito sabrán cuando haya un nuevo momento._

_¡Hasta pronto!_


	2. -Como hablar, en medio de un bar-

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad exclusiva de CLAMP. La trama y la utilización de personajes originales son míos. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, únicamente por mera diversión. La canción en la que está basada la historia, tampoco me pertenece._

* * *

**-****De Momentos****-**

**II**

**_-Como hablar, en medio de un_ bar-**

'

Tomoyo se preguntaba como terminó sentada en aquel bar. Se sentía nerviosa y no era sólo por esa salida casual, si no por el chico que estaba sentado frente a ella: Eriol Hiiragizawa.

Bebió un sorbo de su Margarita y lo vio mover los labios. Seguramente le estaba diciendo algo. Algo que ella jamás escucharía, porque estaba concentrada en recordar como el destino los había guiado a separarse y unirse a través de la vida.

* * *

Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban solos como ahora. Desde que eran tan sólo unos niños y se conocieron por casualidad en Inglaterra, durante un intercambio estudiantil. Se hicieron grandes amigos e incluso viajaron juntos. Pero por vueltas del destino, siempre tenían que alejarse.

La última vez que eso había ocurrido, había sido hace un par de años atrás. Ellos habían acordado encontrarse en Hong Kong, con Syaoran y Sakura, para su reunión anual. Pero todo se complicó, cuando Eriol les dio la noticia de que iba a casarse con una mujer -unos años mayor- desconocida, el próximo agosto.

Tomoyo sintió que él le quitaba la vida en ese momento y, con los ojos cargados de lágrimas, decidió que era el momento de dejar atrás ese amor que, acababa de darse cuenta, siempre había tenido. Ella sabía que Eriol siempre supo lo que sentía, porque vio en sus ojos el arrepentimiento luego de contarle lo de su novia. Fue entonces que se despidieron.

* * *

Se dijeron adiós y pasaron los años. Ella parecía haberse resignado a vivir con ese amor que, probablemente, jamás se acabaría. Ese día, exactamente, se sentía nostálgica. Hace años que no hablaba con él. Tampoco había tenido noticias, pues había pedido expresamente a sus amigos que no volvieran hablarle del tema, y ellos respetaron esa decisión.

Había tomado el álbum de fotografías y comenzó a ojearlo. Encontró una en donde salía acompañada de sus más grandes amigos. Suspiró. Ella y Eriol jamás tendrían ese tipo de amor que tenían Syaoran y Sakura. Al menos no el uno con el otro.

Luego, como por casualidad, encontró una foto donde sólo estaba ella y su amado Eriol. La observó largo rato y -por primera vez- se dio cuenta de algo. Ese brillo que tenía él en la mirada era intenso, profundo. Eriol había estado enamorado de ella y jamás se había dado cuenta. Pero era tarde. Demasiado, quizás.

–Tengo que salir de aquí. – Se dijo. Y es que darse cuenta de algo como eso la había puesto aún más triste.

* * *

Fue así, como por obra del destino una noche de sábado cualquiera, cuando la brisa estaba más cálida que de costumbre, Tomoyo tomó su bolso negro de cuero y caminó por Tomoeda.

Lo que no se esperaba es que en ese paseo se encontrara por casualidad con el causante de su nostalgia. Eriol Hiiragizawa estaba en una tienda de revistas comprando el último ejemplar deportivo y, antes de que ella reaccionara para huir, él se había dado vuelta y le estaba sonriendo. Era increíble que ese día lo encontrara en otro país, otra ciudad, con una nueva vida. Una en donde él y su esposa no habían sido incluidos.

Tomoyo sabía que si volviera a nacer ella volvería a buscarlo con una nave de tiempo, pues su sonrisa encantadora e hipnotizante la habían atrapado nuevamente. Lo odiaba por hacerla sentir como ahora. Quería matarlo, la desesperaba. Pero a la vez, era tan dulce como un caramelo. Uno que, de vez en cuando, quisiera comer.

El corrió a abrazarla y ella, tímida e insegura, correspondió suavemente al abrazo. Luego de comentarios que realmente no importaban la invitó a ir por una copa, y así era como había terminado esa extraña noche en un bar con él, haciéndola sentir aún más patética.

No habían tocado el tema de sus vidas personales, aún. O quizás él ya se lo había dicho todo, pero ella simplemente no lo oía. No quería escuchar de su felicidad, ni de sus posibles hijos, ni nada de eso. Para ella, era mejor así.

* * *

Un pequeño sacudón la hizo regresar a su realidad. Parpadeó confundida un par de veces antes de sentir su mirada felina clavada con intensidad sobre ella. Maldijo por verse atrapada en sus ojos azules que, gracias a la luz, se veían casi aguamarina. Él sólo volvió a hablar con naturalidad.

–Te preguntaba si habías visto ya a Sakura desde que regresó – Ella sólo negó con suavidad.

¿Qué iba a decir? Nada. Probablemente nada. ¿Cómo se suponía que hablara, si cada parte de su mente estaba plagada de él? Era imposible que le dijera que cada día de cada año él se la había ganado poquito a poco, desde ese día, tan lejano, que se conocieron por casualidad.

Sintió que una mano tan cálida como el fuego se posaba sobre la suya y un trocito de hielo se deshacía en sus labios. Intercambió su mirada entre el suave y doloroso contacto sobre su piel, y los ojos del muchacho que tenía en frente. Parecía que pudiera leer sus pensamientos. A lo lejos la radio del lugar seguía sonando y, al chocar nuevamente con la mirada de Eriol, notó que el fuego no se había apagado. Al menos no aún. Esa guerra había acabado.

–Eriol, tú… – Tomoyo temblaba por la suave caricia del chico de los ojos azules. Ese brillo…

–No me casé – Comentó, como quién habla del clima –. Estoy enamorado de otra persona. Otra persona que ha estado siempre junto a mí. – Guardó silencio, expectante, pero necesitaba alguna señal. – ¿No dirás nada?

Como hablar. Como hablar en ese momento si cada parte de su mente esta a disposición de él. Como hablar si todo lo que ella era estaba conectada a lo que él era. Como hablar, si esa noche cálida, él había llegado por casualidad para invitarle un trago, recordándole cómo se la había ganado poco a poco. Como hablar, en medio de un bar, sin encontrar las palabras exactas. Como hablar…

–A veces te mataría. – Tomoyo frunció el ceño levemente y se puso de pie a su lado –. Pero otras, como ahora…

Y ya no dijo nada más. Lo besó. Suave y dulcemente como siempre había soñado que sería su primer beso con él. Lo besó en medio de un bar casi desierto y, de esa manera, le dejó claro que esas otras veces de las que hablaba, sólo se lo quería comer.

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora**_

* * *

_Hola a todos, nuevamente._

_Bien, no me extenderé con esta nota de autora porque creo que es innecesario. __Simplemente les diré que la canción es 'Como hablar', de Amaral. __Espero que les haya gustado._

_¿Por qué un Eriol&Tomoyo? Bueno, no lo sé. La escuché, me inspiró, los recordé y lo demás se lo pueden imaginar._

_Quiero agradecer los reviews, alertas y suscripciones. ¡Muchas Gracias!_

_Bueno, me despido y nos encontraremos cuando otra canción suene en mi reproductor._

_¡Hasta pronto! C:_


End file.
